Pretreatment of tumor cells with chemotherapeutic agents, metabolic inhibitors, enzymes or hormones modifies the susceptibility of the cells to killing by antibody and complement. The purpose of this investigation is to determine the attributes of the cells which are modified following treatment with the agents.